The bud of a winter blossom chapter 1
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: A story of a girl who travels to Kyoto for important work and finds herself in a heartache (I don't own hakuouki in by any mean and this story will change into a really m rated story


The bud of a winter cherry blossom

It was the night where the Tosa clan soldiers staked out at night to pull out the notice boards I was waiting in the roof tops patrolling while something caught my eye, men in blue and white coats with fore head protectors. One man caught my eye, a man with dark red hair in a ponytail with a spear in his hands. "What are they doing?" I whispered to myself. I decided to stay and see what would happen, then it struck my head, blue and white coats there the shinsengumi! Then behind them were notice boards. There guarding them, out of nowhere rogue samurai came out and started to attack them then there was someone who tried to kill the soldier who was tying up the captives so I went in and killed the rogue samurai and made sure the escapees wouldn't break free from the ropes, Tosa clan soldiers rushed to escape to safety but the man with a spear threw it towards my hood that covered my face, he couldn't see my face due to my hair covering my face, then I disappeared into the darkness.

My name is Suzuki Itakimori I'm the royal daughter of the Itakimori bloodline I'm the second heir to the throne, the first is my older brother Fokuskei recently he's been busy with taking care of other things in the family house on my time I stay by my father to help him with meetings, today we are heading to Kyoto to meet up with the shinsengumi but this tome my father asked me if I could not participate in this one but tried to patrol or try to gather information without being caught being suspicious, he also told me not to linger to long otherwise I'd get in trouble, the thing that is special about me and my brother or should I say the entire Itakimori plate itself each generation has a "special secret" we have powers for the males their name is "Guardian", females are "Snow maidens". We the Itakimori clan are told by legend that the first generation was born in the snow a place where our first generation first honed the skills of controlling the element of snow. That's me I control snow with the powers since I was born, they found out early so tee trained me to become an assassin I grew more aware of the rogue samurai in Japan.

As we arrived in Kyoto,

"oto-san" my father looked at me when I was walking right beside him, "nani" what should do until you are done?" I asked. "Let's see, send your familiar from time to time I'll send a bit of my power and leave a message for you ok?" he patted my head " Ok". As we walked in to the bridge of Kyoto there were rogue samurai. "Please we have no valuables" my father said stand and firm and reassuring one grabbed me a tugged lightly on my necklace "Hey don't touch that!" then the fight began, the rogue samurai separated us they went at my father fiercely then the samurai came to me with a look of pure despise like they wanted to take everything I have away from me, but I just smiled at them and attacked them without sheathing my sword and knocked them out before other people came. In all the commotion men in blue and white coat's with a black forehead protectors, came and helped us I tried to hide the fact that I was a girl in front of them cause I didn't want more trouble then I needed to. One man with darkish red hair in a ponytail with a spear in one of his hand and asked me if I was ok and lent a hand to help me up, I blushed "thank you for helping me and my father" I bowed to the man.

My father came to my side." Thank you" then we both left into town after getting our permission letter checked. "Suzuki, go on ahead and enjoy the sights for a little bit have to meet up with someone" I smiled "Yes father" we spilt ways I went to look at new clothes since my father checked in at a lodging. I settled in with my things and my father's stuff I changed from my boy get up to a pink and white yukata with cherry blossom patterns in the silk with winter cherry blossoms in a side pony tail, then I brought my sword but had it carried in a silk bag.

I went in to town looking for some food for me and my father in the stay of Kyoto. I went looking ago und where something caught my eye a garden of cherry blossoms where following the rhythm of the wind I walked toward the tress admiring the beauty of the little bunches of flowers. Then a man behind me with one sword in his left side and dark hair in a ponytail he was behind me I tried not to turn around but before I could take a step he asked me something" shouldn't a girls like you not be alone this late" I quickly thought oh crap it was late the familiar I sent out a little earlier I saw In the sky but I couldn't whistle for it to come to me because there was a man behind me otherwise my powers would be discovered, so I thought up of something! "Oh my it is late I must of admire the cherry blossom to long, I should take my leave" turned around and bowed so that he couldn't see my face I walked the direction away from him and quickly 'sigh' "that was close" as I placed my hand on my chest and the other on the tree supporting myself up, I whistled to my familiar my father said "I'll be a little late so why don't you go eat out but try and save some for me". The butterfly disappeared into dust, I went back to the lodgings and changed into a black sleeveless coat that almost went to my knees and wore black leggings and shorts with a blue sleeveless yukata top with a blue silk fabric like rope to tie it in place and wore my Sandals. Then I kept my hair in a ponytail. I took my swords along with me. I went to the restaurant in shimabara the "red light district" as they say I went to enjoy food, it made me disgusted how the rogue samurai would mingle with the young ladies in crude ways it never ceases to disgust me. As I went to a room alone I heard the screams of women running down the hall to where I was, so I closed my eyes and listened closely I knew it was rogue samurai I quickly ran to the door and one geiko I quickly grabbed her without letting the samurai know and shut the door, "shh, don't make any sound till I say it's safe" as I said in a very quiet voice she nodded. I stayed by the door until the sound was over and I stayed there just in case if he looked in here but he didn't luckily due to the candle light that was on 'sigh' he gone "You ok?" she was still scared "Don't worry I'm not like them I won't hurt you or mingle in the ways they do" she released the tension in her shoulders, "Thank you so much for helping me" she smiled with a gentle smile. She looked at me and asked a question "Would you like sake?" I nodded no "I'm sorry but I don't drink but thank you" after the night of comforting the girls who was scared I told her I needed to leave. "Be careful going back to the clients" I waved bye and left with my belongings.


End file.
